


The Beast

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy Racism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When news reaches Celegorm and Curufin of Aredhel's new marriage, it is all too easy to convince their followers of their ideas on this beast marrying her. </p><p>Note: Fantasy racism (including Noldor convinced that Eöl is less an elf, and more a fanged thing that runs around stealing children).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by "The Mob Song" from Beauty and the Beast. 
> 
> From the original description on dA: "Strange things happen when I am sick. I listen to a song on repeat, and then write fanfics based on it.
> 
> This came out of trying to figure out which of the Four Temperaments various elves fit. And I couldn't figure out my Celegorm, but was comparing him to Gaston.
> 
> ...I never thought I would have to label a disney based fic as Drama"
> 
> Hopefully not too wildly out of character, though the Fëanorions do seem to have gotten along with most of the Silvan alright. Just assume a special dislike for Eol.
> 
> AU in that I'm pretty sure Tolkien would have mentioned the slaughter of Eöl's servants by the Noldor.

“My Lord,” one of his minions – err, servants, he had to remember that Maedhros disliked it when he referred to them as minions – interrupted his meal. “Rumors have reached us of an unfortunate relationship involving your cousin.”

“Hmmm?” Celegorm prompted, as he examined his glass of wine and took a sip out of it. “Which cousin are you referring to? Has dear Finrod finally admitted that there was more to his trip with those mortals?” 

The servant nervously backed away, bowing once more. “No, my Lord. Apparently, one of the dark elves has married your cousin.”

“Ah, yes, cousin Galadriel. This is old news,” he said, biting into his steak. 

“No, my Lord. I am referring to Princess Aredhel, my Lord.” 

Celegorm spit his steak out on his plate. “What?” he exclaimed, jumping up. “What foolish dark elf has dared touch my cousin?” 

“His name is Eol, my Lord. He lives in Nan Elmoth.” The servant nervously backed away. 

“The beast?!? She’s married to him?!” he hollered, turning over the table. 

“Yes, my Lord. Perhaps she will treat him well, my Lord.” The servant said, as he hurried after Celegorm. 

As Celegorm swept into the central part of the building, surrounded by servants, he turned. “Do you really think she will be treated kindly by him?” 

“Possibly, my Lord.”

Celegorm’s face twisted into a grimace, “Do you know think that he is really that different than your average boar?”

Curufin came up beside his brother. “Indeed. And what if the fact that he has managed to convince Aredhel to marry him goes to his head? Tell them what will happen then, brother.”

Celegorm smirked. “If he takes off with our cousin, what do you think he’ll do with your children?” As the crowd gasped, Celegorm continued, “They’ll be here one day, and then after he comes sweeping through in the night, they’ll be gone.”

On servant spoke up from the side of the crown, “You’re wrong.”

Celegorm’s eyes narrowed, as he turned towards the girl. As he stalked closer to her, she began to tremble, as did the man on the side of her. “Why do you believe that, girl?”

“Father said he wouldn’t. You know nothing,” she said, holding her head high. 

“Aren’t you a Dark Elf as well, girl? And your father as well? Here by my pity alone.” The crowd began to mumble and close around the girl and her father, as Celegorm swept back towards his brother. Behind him, he could hear them talking about how the dark elves were trying to take over from the Noldor. Smiling, he turned around. “Leave them alone! Our focus must be on removing this threat to our lands.”

The crowd roared in approval. 

Celegorm and Curufin looked on, as the growing crowd began to shout amongst themselves. 

In a corner, one of the servants turned to his brother and wife, “If he continues, we won’t be safe.”

The brother waved his cooking knife around, “Not as long as he’s alive to do what he wants.”  
Next to him, the woman grabbed her children and pulled them closer to her. “We have to stop him.” 

The first man agreed and glanced around, “He will be. Look at how many of those around us are ready to fight.”

Smiling as the discussions raged around him, Celegorm eventually raised his voice above them, “Follow me, if you want to ensure your children’s safety. 

Sweeping out of the hall, he led them to gather their swords and armor. 

Curufin stood as well, raising his sword above his head. “Be prepared for what awaits us when we get there. Who knows what he has stashed in his keep.” 

Celegorm picked up where his brother left off, gesturing at the crowd. “Monsters have monsters of their own, after all. He could have all manners of weird animals stashed amongst them.” 

Curufin and he shared a smirk now. The beast might not have literal claws, but he deserved anything he got. The sheer gall he showed by thinking that such a lowly dark elf would ever be fit for a Princess of the Noldor – fine enough for Galadriel to marry one, the Finarfinions joyfully claimed the Dark Elves as their cousins. But Aredhel? She deserved far better. 

“You can’t do this!” It was that little dark elf servant of his again. Why his brother had lent the chit to him, he had no idea. 

Though, she did make for some rather amusing moments, he thought, as he laughed at her. “Do you think you can stop us?”

As Celegorm and his mob swept out of the grounds, he failed to see the girl fall back and begin to sob to her father. “We have to go back. Lord Eol is going to be killed, and it’ll be all my fault.”

“How is it all your fault, child?” the man asked. 

“I was so excited! When I came to tell you that the rumor in Doriath said that Eol was married, I didn’t think about the rumors the Lord Celegorm loved his cousin! I have to go!” the girl said, beginning to run into the forest. 

Her father raced after her, “Wait for me. You can’t go out there alone.”

She cried back, “You need to stay here. If Lord Celegorm or Lord Curufin find both of us gone, they’ll –“

Her father shook his head, “I’m going with you.”

Giving up, she began running even faster.

As they neared the gates of the settlement, Celegorm perched on his horse. “We’ll rid Arda of this thing, 

From behind him, he heard the joyous – to his ears – noise of his servants agreeing with him, and yelling at others to get everything they needed. 

Smirking, he listened as his brother called out for everyone to ready to mount. 

The crowd continued to yell, stroking his ego.

In the back, the women were chattering to each other. He didn’t care if they all gossiped amongst themselves though. 

The important thing was that they were all willing to follow him to wherever he led them, and do what he wished. Even if that was to the lands of a dark elf, who dared try to take his cousin from her rightful place. 

The crowd continued to gossip behind them. Though, he wasn’t sure what to make of the ones praising Eru. His servants seemed to be getting stupider as the years went by. No matter, he only needed a few bright ones to control the rest. 

Many of them were even scared of the dark elf. They exemplified the type of servants he had. Scared of the slightest little shadow out of place. But it had its upside. As long as Curufin and he kept them unaware of exactly what their enemy supposedly did, they were willing to kill whoever.

Finally, they had arrived near the fortress of that dark elf. He would set his servants to breaking into it, and then he would kill the dark elf himself. 

“Cut down a tree large enough to break the door!” It wouldn’t do for his servants to think they could break into it with some sort of sapling, as they were liable to do. “Take what you want from his stores and servants.” He could afford to be a little generous with them though, as long as they left the dark elf for him. 

Inside, Eol’s servants scurried around. Though Celegorm was unaware of it, Eol was long gone, following Aredhel to Gondolin. Some of his servants continued to sing as they prepared themselves for what was coming. 

Celegorm smiled as his servants finally managed to break through the door. Charging through, they made quick work of killing the few servants that lived and worked in the caverns. 

One of them in particular, Celegorm cornered personally, after he was unable to locate the beast himself. “Where is your master, wretch? Tell me, little girl, where did your master hide?”

She spat on him. 

He rubbed his arm across his face and then slapped her. “I said, tell me! Where is your master hiding?” 

She spat on him again, “He left! He followed that little tramp when she left to return to her brother.” 

The second the word tramp had left the girl’s mouth, Celegorm had grasped his sword. Swinging through the air, he brought it down upon the woman’s head. As he watched the blood begin to pour from her wound, he called out to his brother. 

Curufin entered the room, gave a disinterested glance towards the woman, and then looked towards his brother. “Yes?”

“Aredhel has gone back to Turgon. The beast followed after her.” He said, kicking a table that happened to be in his way. 

“So, we have no way of knowing where he is.” Curufin glanced out into the hallway, hoping that none of their servants would come this way. If they were to see his brother like this before he came up with a good story…

“No…no, we don’t,” Celegorm said, sinking to the ground. 

“Get up brother,” Curufin said, tugging on his arm. “We will tell them all that you killed the beast, but its body faded into shadow like the servant of Morgoth it was.”

“He is still out there though. And Aredhel married him,” Celegorm said morosely. 

“Ah, but did she marry him willingly? No matter though. As much as Turgon loves to pretend he’s different from us, he’s really not. The Dark Elf will follow Aredhel, reach our cousin’s hidden city with her, and then…” 

“And then Turgon will kill the little beast.” Celegorm stood, striding towards the door. “Come, I have the feeling it will be a glorious evening.”


End file.
